


【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《陸上三千里》09-16（華東篇）

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《陸上三千里》09-16（華東篇）

Section 09

「啊啊啊啊啊啊──」

驟起的一陣驚叫聲傳入狹窄幽長僅可容一人爬行通過的洞穴深處。雖然聽著有些飄忽，不是非常的響亮清晰，出聲者的驚恐已藉由拉得長長且抖啊抖的尾音表露無遺。  
聞聲，正貓腰努力循著洞道往前爬的阿甯停下動作，「這……該死！」先一皺眉，隨即變了臉色，低低地咒罵一聲，因為她聽出了聲音主人的身分，「不好，第一隊肯定出狀況了。」說著略將頭往後扭。幾乎貼在身側的洞壁大幅度限制了她的行動，很難看清楚隊員的臉，「注意了！方向沒錯，速度還得加快。」

後方立即傳來應答，「瞭解！」

話音一落，爬動聲重又響起，頻率明顯有所提升。  
沙沙沙……沙沙沙……  
上有低矮逼仄的岩頂，下是起伏不平的粗礪岩面，空氣質量當然搆不上好，滿滿的超陳年土味和潮氣。五道人影處身其間，只管悶著頭繼續於這條古代工匠在山石中鑿出來秘密通道裡前進，好像膝蓋啊手掌啦全都是鐵打的一般。其中速度最快的，自然要數打頭的隊長大人了。雖是不折不扣的年輕美姑娘一枚，且胸前負重量極大，卻能領先後頭的糙老爺們兩米左右的距離，真將「專業探寶員」一詞演繹到了極致。  
「應該不會有事才對……千萬要頂住啊……」  
低喃一句，她聳起肩膀抹去沿著臉頰滑落的汗水，耳朵豎得直直，蹙緊的眉毛再沒鬆開。

如此又爬行一陣，狹小的洞穴空間逐漸開闊起來，兩壁向左右退出不少，洞頂也往上升高了一米多。五人小隊由是重演了一遍人類演化史，從四肢著地迅速進化為直立行走。  
隊形不變，阿甯稍稍放慢了腳步，舉高了原本別在腰間的狼眼手電筒，邊走邊觀察那些橫七豎八攀附於岩面上的褐綠色植物，一種像樹根也像藤蔓的東西，想確定它們會否也是某種難以對付的怪玩意兒。  
「嗯？」正打量著，忽然被一絲涼意抓住注意力。  
有風！意識到這一點，登時一喜。出口肯定不遠了！  
凝神觀望，果然發現幾米開外處有個不大的口子，外頭隱約漫著一片不同於人造光的濛濛白光。  
總算能出去了！她興奮地一握拳，又對後面幾人做了個跟緊我的手勢，隨之大步搶上前，撥開遮擋在洞前的植物，鑽出洞口。

「哇啊啊！不要──」

噢，不不不，不是洞外連通著滑溜溜的斷崖絕壁，害得堂堂「Coral一枝花」一腳踏空直接領便當去也。啥？沒有沒有，也沒有頭頂雞冠的毒蛇埋伏於岩塊細縫間瞄準了美人兒的脖子不由分說地烙下火辣吻痕。哪能這麼缺德呢，您說是不？  
驚駭度更甚且十分熟悉的男人叫聲，恰又起於洞外景象映入眼簾的瞬間。  
也在那一瞬間，阿甯完全僵住。

腳踩一塊突出而窄小的岩石，她的眼前，是一個極其巨大寬闊的天然洞穴，面積竟不小於一座標準足球場。放眼望去，四面八方皆為聳立的岩壁。壁面滿佈高高低低、大大小小的孔洞，彷彿此地曾讓好幾把不同口徑的機關炮狠狠地聯手掃射過，並且掃了至少有十幾遍。他們當前所在的洞口距離底部大約有十五米，五層樓的高度。  
這等規模的大空穴，光靠一把狼眼絕對不足以應付，如何能瞧得出整體輪廓？舉頭觀望，哦，洞頂原來有一道大裂隙，估計也是天然形成的。月光從中射下來，堪堪勾勒出異樣的地貌。

確實，藏在山體中的超級大洞，誰也不敢說這不奇不怪。不過話又講回來了，作為專職跟古老傳說、神秘寶藏打交道的探寶員，還是隸屬於全球排得上號的跨國大公司，光瞧見個山洞就要張口結舌，不大對吧？  
不難想見，洞內有更令人震撼的畫面。

一如所想，最最匪夷所思的並非巨型岩洞本身，而是這個洞的正中央，居然生著一棵將近十層樓高，樹圍粗壯得十人怕也無法環抱的大樹。沒有葉片，只有光禿禿的枝幹，不知它是活著抑或早枯死了，妖異非常。此外，樹枝上盤繞了無數條粗若電線桿的藤蔓，不僅密密麻麻地懸於半空，垂落地面，還往四方延伸，如爪子般攀繞著山體岩壁，並探入孔洞內。不消說，適才在洞道裡看見的植物就是這玩意兒了。  
專靠上山下海野地裡奔走吃飯的，眼神總比一般人好，所以阿甯還能夠瞧出一個細節：貼近大樹主幹的樹枝上懸掛著許多物事，乍看以為是果實，再端詳又覺得不像。它們都被藤蔓緊緊地纏著，時不時還要讓風吹得晃動幾下，襯著白慘慘的月光，籠著樹體的陰影，既顯詭異，又著實勾人好奇。

掃過鬼氣森森的妖樹，極度詫異的目光終於落至洞底。  
夾處在奇詭的自然環境間，本該頗有幾分壯觀的人造古建築相對便渺小許多。由近及遠，先是祭祀台模樣的小型建物，再是一條石造的圍廊，筆直地通往樹冠下方。盡頭依稀是一座高台，台子上貌似擺了張玉床。  
此時居高臨下地看過去，幾道光和幾團模糊的人影子正沿著廊道往前推進，直奔樹底。沒聽錯的話，方才的叫聲也正來自樹下。無奈距離太遠了，沒法將那兒的情形看真切。

Bingo！阿甯在心裡暗道。總算又見到了能夠與「古墓」相連繫的設置，想來下頭真如公司得到的情報所言，是一座戰國時代的貴族墓，這一趟不會空手而歸了。  
但，現在還不到高興的時候。  
深吸一口氣，她回身招呼著洞口邊擠擠挨挨的四顆腦袋──同樣看傻了眼的同伴們。一面掏裝備，一面避開攀搭著腳下岩石的幾根藤蔓，走到石塊邊緣。  
「別愣了，咱們得趕緊爬下去，到第一隊那裡去。」

 

 

Section 10

隨著美女隊長一聲令下，眾人紛紛動作起來，鑽出小口子，來到突出的窄岩邊上，敏捷而不失謹慎地往洞底爬去。  
戴著半指防滑手套的手緊緊地抓著石塊，頂級登山靴保護著的腳掌穩穩地踩入石縫。全神貫注，肌肉高度緊繃，移動間還要小心地避過每一根說不準能引來大麻煩的藤蔓──攀下高約五層、近乎垂直的岩壁絕非易事，但不該難住經受過嚴格相關訓練的專業探寶員。真正令阿甯罕有地感到驚心不定也百思不解的是，在他們攀下石壁的過程中，時不時仍有聽著相當耳熟的呼喊聲遠遠地傳來，一樣起於樹底，一樣的充滿惶急驚恐。

「操！滾遠點！狗日的別碰老──啊啊……嗚！」

感覺上，她十分熟悉的這位出聲者該是陷入了某種令人驚懼的境地，卻又沒有立即的生命危險──從在洞道裡第一次聽見喊叫到現在，少說已過去了十幾分鐘，真要碰上啥嚴重的性命危機，怕都夠歇個好幾回菜了。  
到底是怎麼回事？  
也是怪了，第一隊的其他人不是都衝去樹下了嗎？就算一時救不下人唄，他們又為什麼沒出聲？總不可能全給秒殺了吧？

順利下到岩壁底部，阿甯先迅速環顧了四周，確定了週遭並無明顯的機關陷阱，又匆匆打了幾個手勢，隨即領著隊員們通過祭祀台，衝上圍廊，往手電筒光匯聚的地方奔去。  
啪搭啪搭啪搭啪搭……  
急促且雜沓的足音迴繞於接近完全封閉的巨大空間，回音縹緲。山壁便似高牆，白蒼蒼的月光自洞頂滲下，猶如無數細碎的白色粉末，飄飄灑灑，與游移在空氣中的千年塵埃混在了一塊兒。妖異猙獰的樹影逐漸放大、放大，幾乎要滿佔視野，壓迫感極端強烈。加以樹冠上那些影影綽綽的懸垂物體，觸手般往四面八方延伸開去的粗壯藤蔓，構成一幅獨特非常的景象。美是稱不太上啦，魔幻度倒真逼近了破表。  
啪搭啪搭啪搭啪搭……  
有奇景若此，遺憾這時全無心情欣賞。五人以百米衝刺的速度一口氣通過長長的石廊，阿甯當先跳上高台石階，一面繼續跑著，一面以右手從腰間抽出槍，左手拉槍栓，上膛，再按向別於腿側的匕首。

「嗯不……放開我！混──唔嗯！」

心中忽然閃過一絲疑惑：是錯覺嗎？越發清晰的慘叫聲貌似變了味，聽著有點像……  
呻吟？  
來不及多想了，她握牢手中的武器，做好可能面對各種匪夷所思狀況的心理準備。貼身長褲緊裹的一雙修長美腿終於跨過最後幾級階梯，躍至台頂。  
「吳邪，你還──」  
整個石台連著玉床的情形一齊映入眼中。  
「……呃？」  
下一瞬，沒來得及說的下半句話卡死在喉嚨裡，瞳孔瞠大，整個人如中了定身咒一般突兀地僵住。

是的，她又傻眼了。  
哦，不，不止。一二三四五，看看刷地一下頓在了台頂邊緣的五道影子，更正確地說，第二隊全體都又傻眼了。  
這……這是唱的哪齣？

「嗯？阿甯！太好了，妳快……唔，快來幫……嗯啊……」

若非聽那的的確確就是呻吟的聲音有些艱難地喊出自己的名字，咱們專業負責又勇敢剽悍的第二隊隊長其實還真沒把握在三分鐘內恢復行動和思考能力。  
醒過神來，她急忙幾大步越過兩名表情怪異似笑非笑的第一隊隊員，來到站得離玉床最近的高加索人──第一隊的隊長──身邊，揚起手來，一掌拍上他的肩膀。  
「Scott，你傻了啊？不知道這情況該怎麼辦嗎？」  
但是，可是，只是，為什麼？口中這麼說著的同時，仍要目不轉睛地凝視玉床，不捨得將視線轉移分毫？

巨大山洞中心處，高台上，樹冠下，既有山體裂隙放入日月精華，也有密密麻麻的禿枝與藤蔓幫忙遮風擋雨。無庸置疑，翠綠色的玉床佔著一個相當好的位置，理當為墓主人的長眠之所。然而現如今，上頭躺的竟非千年不腐容顏如生的古屍或者陰森森的白骨骷髏，也非神器級別的陪葬珍寶，是活跳跳的年輕男人一枚。  
細細打量，此人的頭臉四肢沒受什麼嚴重的傷，上衣卻已成了好幾片無法蔽體的破布，鬆垮垮地掛在手臂上。四根麻繩粗細的藤蔓自妖樹上垂下，牢牢綑住了他的手腳，並且像約好了般分別往四個不同的方向拉扯，將他給弄成了「大」字形，仰面朝天，抵抗不得。又一根藤蔓徘徊於他的胸口，尖端處赫然分岔開來，宛如一隻小小的褐綠色手掌，五根「手指」可靈活了，或者搔抓幾下肌膚，或者捏弄一下乳尖，弄得他是又怕又慌又癢，只能扭動身體做著徒勞無功的掙扎和咒罵，間或還得哼哼幾聲。  
讓古墓裡的鬼手藤蔓捆起來玩兒SM，要命，可還不算是最要命。最要命的是在他的下腹位置「奮鬥」的另外一條藤蔓，乖乖！成績斐然呀！眼看著馬上要解開腰帶，直接往褲頭內鑽去了。

此情此景，怎一個刺激了得？

「看什麼？老子有什麼你們沒有？」  
被斗裡的怪物蹂躪已經夠衰尾了，偏偏還得順道接受小夥伴們的注目禮，玉床上的倒楣蛋顯然怒極也囧極，臉漲得通紅。抓準了胸前那鬼手稍微消停的空檔，梗著脖子大罵起來，「刀！刀啊！他娘的快找把刀扔給我！」  
喊了一句，他轉而看向在場唯一稱得上靠譜的那位，眼神是滿滿的渴求，「阿甯，妳快……嗯！」  
說沒說完，鏗！鬆脫的腰帶扣先落在了玉床上，撞擊聲無比脆亮。  
漲紅的臉一秒刷白，無血色的慘白，「Shit！快幫我忙啊！」也是了不得了，能把粗口爆得如此淒厲。

「哎？」大美人猛一顫，眨巴幾下眼睛，這才算真正地醒回了神，左手趕緊去抽大腿邊別著的匕首。卻不知為何，手指居然有點不聽使喚，才把它從套子裡給抽出來，鏘啷！隨後就脫手落了地。

阿甯身旁的高加索人Scott仍處於詭異的亢奮狀態中，雙眼放光，一手捏著下巴，嘴角快咧到了耳邊，「嘖嘖嘖嘖嘖！我現在才知道，原來綑綁玩起來這麼帶感！」  
可想而知，這位洋哥們的中文不是余秋雨敎的。

眼見比起拔刀相助，親愛的隊友們似乎都更熱衷於欣賞Live秀，就差沒幫藤蔓鼓勁喊加油了，而自己的重點部位再不多久便要失守，眼下又是無論如何也掙不開這些鬼玩意兒的箝制。年輕男子閉了閉眼，咬了咬牙，驀地握緊雙拳，氣沉丹田，張口狂吼出三個字。

「張起靈──」

吼聲一出，氣勢洶洶的音波霎時穿透樹冠與藤蔓織就的大網，將積澱逾千年的最後一絲寂靜也擊碎。回音充滿了整個空間，層層疊疊，交相迴響，一聲接著一聲地嘶喊著那個名字。  
騷動中，刷啦！刷啦！掛在樹枝陰影深處的眾多懸吊物加大了搖晃的幅度。骨碌碌錄，許多小石塊沿著岩壁簌簌滾落。偌大的山體空洞似在回聲中隱隱生出了震動。  
然後，紛雜繚亂的聲波漸漸削弱，消失，為另兩種聲音取代。  
物體破空聲，以及迅急的腳步聲。

循聲望去，月光下，一線銀光正打圍廊的另一頭飆射而來，勢頭極其凌厲。  
那之後，是一道以全速奔跑的人影。

 

 

Section 11

「現在是二○○六年十一月七日，凌晨兩點二十六分，距離探墓行動的開始已經過了三個小時又二十六分鐘。我們來到了目標的中心地帶，一個巨大的山體空穴中，成功開啟了墓主的棺槨，取得了相當的收穫，全體人員平安。正如從帛書中破譯出來的記載所言，這是一座蓋在西周墓裡的戰國墓，墓主人為當時魯國的一名大將，倒斗出身，自封殤王。」  
成熟且帶俐落幹練感的女聲，自埋藏於地表以下的幽深洞穴底部、人造高台頂端響起。  
「不同於中國古代普遍的入葬習慣，魯殤王的青銅棺槨藏於樹中，能夠以機關打開。屍身包裹在金縷玉俑內，面貌皮膚仍然保存完好，尚未腐化，但是……」  
說到這裡，講述者頓了一頓。目光先掃向台子一側的地面，在一團看著跟垃圾沒兩樣的黑忽忽溼答答不知名物體上停留兩秒，又瞄向另一側坐著的某個人，「唉！」隨即發出一聲無奈的嘆息。  
「總之，墓主屍體和玉俑已被徹底損毀。扣除掉過重、過大以至於無法攜出的物件，我們得到的有未開啟的紫金匣子一只、已開啟的紫玉盒子一只，裡頭放有一卷寫有《冥公殤王地書》的鑲金黃絲帛、玉嵌棺套一副，還有……」  
再次停頓，再次將視線掃向坐定高台前方的那個人，連同此人身旁擱著的一樣圓滾滾血淋淋的玩意兒，「血屍腦袋一顆。」不用再嘆氣，濃濃的無奈感深深滲透進了語調裡。  
「目前兩支小隊正在樹下休整，預計十分鐘後動身返回。考慮到原路折返比較複雜，在上層地宮暗道中走散的概率很大，我們打算爬到巨樹的頂端，從洞頂上方的山體裂隙出去。這地方有一種具極強活動力的鬼手藤蔓，相信是魯殤王設計來守墓用的，能夠把入侵的活物綑死。幸好通過一些試驗，已掌握了克制它們的方法，就是抹上此地山石碎裂後產生的粉灰，相信不會『再』對行動造成阻礙。」

結束了長長一大段敘述，阿甯放下錄音筆，從樹冠下的玉床邊站起身。活動幾下肩膀、脖頸，接著仰起頭，透過頭頂上密密麻麻交錯的樹枝和已完全風乾的大小屍體，凝視著約莫十層樓高處那道被月光勾了邊上了色的山體裂縫。  
當此時，兩支小隊的成員差不多都在她身邊方圓兩米內。誰也沒有說話，有的靠著玉床閉目養神，有的默默地吃著壓縮餅乾。一度囂鬧的古墓又恢復了靜謐，畢竟不是屬於生人的國度，凝滯陰冷的氣氛迅速降臨、漫開、積澱。  
──差不多，代表不是全部。

一段距離外的台階底端，獨自坐在圍廊欄杆上的吳邪也放下了手裡的鉛筆。一台夜拍功能極強的數碼相機掛在胸前，一本記事本平攤於大腿上，十五分鐘前還空白一片的頁面此刻多出了好幾幅速寫。小至藤蔓鬼爪的細部特寫，大至青銅棺槨、妖樹甚至是整個洞穴的情況。線條筆觸雖不細緻，頁面還沾了些灰土，卻是十足十的寫實傳神。  
沒辦法，頂著搞砸近百萬美元大型打撈項目的「前科」還能有Case出有薪水領，並且雙手的手指頭加起來仍是十根、小指仍有三個指節，他是感激涕零都來不及了，哪裡敢對作報告這種事情表示什麼意見？  
環顧四周一眼，確定再無被遺漏的特殊細節，他闔起本子，跳下欄杆，當著一股鮮明強烈的被注視感，抬腿踏上石階。以高台頂為中心向四方照射的幾支狼眼手電筒打亮了洞穴，當然也照出了他的樣貌。適才一場活色生香的「綑綁Play」並未真帶來什麼傷害，T恤也已換上了備用的，就是一臉紅紅灰灰，又是擦傷，又有好幾道石灰印子，再要往腦袋邊插幾根羽毛，估計就可以COS印地安人了。  
登上台頂，他直接在階梯頂端轉身，挨著一名穿著同式樣工作褲和登山靴、上身赤裸的男人，坐定於一個可俯瞰圍廊而稍微遠離隊友的位置。  
不確定是因為夜更深了，抑或精神不如方才那般集中了，身體很快就涼了起來，後脖子冒出不少雞皮疙瘩，胳臂有些發抖。月光幽幽地落在身上，直如清冽冰涼的泉水一般，於是趕緊將相機和本子塞進包裡，又抽出一件厚棉料的戶外襯衫。  
披上衣服，抬起臉，就見一隻手從旁邊伸來，拿著一個水壺。不客氣地接過喝了一口，眼神同時循著那條蒼白結實的手臂上溯，經過無衣物覆蓋的肩膀、脖子，來到身畔人臉上。  
「冷不冷？」

一如既往，張起靈以小得難以覺察的幅度搖了搖頭。參差柔細的長瀏海之下，兩眼遙望著岩壁上的無數大小孔洞，只給詢問者一個漂亮的側臉輪廓。可吳邪知道，像知道冬天半夜深山裡的氣溫比較低那樣明確地知道，在他坐定此處之前，針對現場各種情況做拍攝和速寫時，這雙眼睛的焦點一直沒有離開他。  
若非如此，別說是一把阿雷斯折疊衝鋒槍了，哪怕背後扛著一顆巡弋飛彈，恐怕他也無法全神投入到任務中。  
「那個血──」  
放下水壺，剛想再說點什麼，突然聽到後頭有人喊了起來：「咦！這玩意兒怎麼在動？」

這樣的一句話，放在任何一種場合中都可能被忽視，就只不會是在古墓裡。

「動」字一落，嘩啦啦啦啦！瞬間所有人都蹦起了身，一起往出聲者手指的方向望去。  
不看不知道，一看不得了，原本乖乖躺在高台近邊角處的血屍頭顱居然自個兒骨碌碌地滾動了起來。尚未完全凝固的黑血打頸部那不算平整的切口淌出，兩排黃獠牙自半張的口內冒頭，兩顆混濁且毫無焦距的眼珠子瞪得大大，彷彿並未死透，還有擇人而噬的打算。瞧得人心裡嗖嗖泛涼氣，渾身直發毛。  
張起靈立即抬手攔在吳邪身前。  
「別動，先看看。」說著，略伏低了身子，「裡頭有東西。」

他的音量不大，語氣也不是太硬。然而在場的另外九個人，包括準備要衝上前來的阿甯和高加索人Scott在內，頓時都硬生生煞下了腳步，只飛速交換了一個眼色，將手按在腰際，無聲地拔出槍來。  
卻是作怪，血乎乎的腦袋竟也一下停住，不滾了。  
見狀，除開發號施令者，大夥的表情霎時都有那麼點扭曲。搞啥？難道這位沒了身體的老兄──或者躲在裡面的東西──也聽得懂人話？就算是，好像也站錯隊伍、服從錯指令了吧？

出人意表的情勢突變令緊張感急遽升高，不過，籠罩於詭譎氛圍中的僵持沒有延續太久。四五秒後，忽聽吱吱兩聲，一隻蟲子咬破了血屍的頭皮，在眾人的注視下，打頭顱內爬了出來。  
那是一隻紅色的蟲子，非常非常的小，不比大蒼蠅要大多少。若不是一道道眼光都緊盯著地上的腦袋不放，怕是未必能夠看見。甫一鑽出，立刻拍拍翅膀飛起，落在一堆裝備上頭。

咻──  
無形中凝結的緊張感剎那間崩潰。  
「操！原來是隻破蟲子。」不知是誰罵了聲，背景音為拉槍栓的動靜，「吃老子一彈！」

擋在面前的胳臂的肌肉繃緊得太過明顯，所以扳機扣響的剎那，偏過頭去的吳邪瞧見的，是張起靈眼中所浮出的，過往未曾有過的詫異驚慌。而其他人看到的，是槍口射出的火線以毫厘之差擦過了恰巧又振翅飛起的紅色小蟲，擊中一只裝備包。  
裝火藥的裝備包。

 

 

Section 12

轟！

來不及再把腦袋給轉回來，震耳巨響灌入耳膜的同一剎那，一股極端炙熱且強勁的氣流伴著許多碎片狠狠地迎面撞來，登時將吳邪整個兒地推出台面，摔在了高台前的那道石階上。  
事出太過突然，他沒有任何的心理準備，也完全不明白發生了什麼。萬幸在這個當口，加入Coral以來受的訓練和歷練起了作用。就算思緒讓突如其來的一聲轟響硬生生炸成了空白一片，仍能條件反射地團起身子，並以雙臂護住頭臉，然後才沿著台階往下滾去。更幸運的是僅僅骨碌碌地滾過四五階，便有什麼攔住了他的身體，硬生生止住滾動的勢頭，隨之又一發力，把他半拉起來。  
知道是誰拉住了自己，坐起身，顧不得理會身上的疼痛，立即回頭。  
然後目瞪口呆。

熱流撲面，火光衝天。熊熊燃燒的赤紅色烈焰挾以能灼傷肌膚的高溫，徹底吞沒了手電筒光和月光，將陰森幽暗的山體洞穴照得明晃晃。冷冰冰的石砌高台此時竟變成了一座巨大的篝火堆，台子上方的妖樹樹枝與乾屍恰是最好的燃料，火舌毫不客氣地於枝椏間奔竄，劈哩啪啦之聲不絕於耳。  
這幅畫面意味著什麼？他很清楚。  
「怎麼會……」

誰也沒有水火不入的特異功能，不可能循著一棵幾乎成了巨型火把的樹爬上十層樓高處，鑽出洞頂的那道裂隙。  
最靠譜的出路被斷了。

轟！  
正失神間，再聽一聲炸響傳出，又有什麼爆了開來。火焰頓時衝得更高，便如一匹紅布，忽啦啦地往更高處的枝幹蒙去。火苗飛落枝頭，光禿禿的樹椏彷彿在轉瞬間生滿了鮮豔的紅葉。鬼手藤蔓嗖嗖地狂舞著，似想藉此擺脫烈火的焚燒。空氣裡的氧氣被大量吸去，熱浪滾滾湧出，溫度之高，連視網膜都要被灼痛、融化。  
吳邪一下從震驚中回過了神，先轉頭看了看張起靈，趕緊又扭臉搜尋同伴的身影。  
「阿甯！Scott！烏老──」

「這裡。」  
混亂間，其他人也都逃到了台階上，一個個渾身是傷，驚魂未定，模樣十分狼狽。  
應聲的是高加索人Scott，第一隊的隊長。左肩掛著裝有玉棺套的大包，臉頰、額頭上多了兩道好幾釐米長的口子，正往外滲著血，「上頭恐怕還有沒引爆的火藥……」說著，狠瞪了手下隊員烏老四一眼，「我們先撤下去，到圍廊起點那邊再說。」

眾人點頭，立馬要往下奔，卻在這時，洞穴靜了下來。

大火仍在猛烈燃燒，著了火的藤蔓仍於空中扭動，石台已被炸得塌落一角，所以這種靜不是完全的安靜，更接近於氣氛的突然轉變。無法具體形容，然而所有人都能本能地也確切地感知到──不對！氣氛不對了，有什麼發生了！一股十分不祥的預感同時從心底升起。  
而後，窸窸窣窣、窸窸窣窣……一種奇怪的聲音，如千萬隻細小蟲足的爬行，飛快地打四面八方的岩壁後頭逼了過來。越近越響，越響越近，窸窸窣窣、窸窸窣窣……

聞聲，別人都不免怔愣，唯有從鬼船妖怪老大轉型成了職業探寶員──不那麼正規的那種──的混血「禁公」變了臉色。低低地罵了一聲，自腰間抽出一把潛水刀，飛快地劃過掌心，又握了握拳，擠出自己的血，在每個人手上都抹了一些。  
「紅色小蟲是蟞王，你們弄死了牠，現在屍蟞全來了。我的血擋不了太多，得快走。」

嘩啦！  
似要印證他的判斷，下一秒，無數道黑色「瀑布」一齊由山壁表面大大小小成百上千的洞口噴湧而出，氣勢洶洶地循著壁面往洞底衝。  
就著火光看去，組成它們的不是水，是約莫半個巴掌大的、龍虱一般的蟲子。不僅每一個洞都有，並且「蟲流」連綿不斷。場面太驚人了，壓根沒法估計數量究竟有多少。要等全部衝下來了，把區區十個人活埋了順便啃零碎不成問題。

「都跟我來！」  
迅速一權衡現況，第二隊隊長阿甯高喊出聲，手一指某處，「我在剛才下來的地方留了條安全繩，走那裡回去，那裡頭的通道我還能記清！」

 

砰！  
「牠們稍微散開了，這裡！走這裡！」  
「哎呀！該死！我的裝備包……」  
砰！砰砰！  
「別撿了，快快快！你他媽想餵蟲子是不是？還看什麼看？操！跑啊！趕緊跑啊！」

槍響、呼喊，聲聲刺耳；過廊道、攀岩壁，步步驚心。沒時間感慨命運何以能夠把人捉弄到這等地步，讓在地底下隱藏了數千年的巨型古墓擔當了屍蟞大部隊的練兵場，讓尋寶探險隊的光榮凱旋一剎那淪為了亡命出逃。當著兩名小隊長的領頭和殿後，隊倉們皇地向著垂有繩索的山壁奔跑。頭頂有騷動不休的藤蔓織出的巨網，腳邊是虎視眈眈的屍蟞鋪成的黑毯，面前是將近九十度垂直的陡峭崖壁，而背後，火藥爆炸引發的大火仍於妖樹上蔓延。悶燒鍋般的空穴地形使溫度升高得異常的快，全部人都已是滿頭大汗，臉上又紅又灰又黑又白，血汙、石灰與汗水全混在了一起，面色說多精采就有多精采。

阿甯率先翻上來時那小洞外的突出岩塊，見洞邊的所有屍蟞都匆匆散開，顯然有所忌諱，心下稍定，扯開嗓子往下吼了一句：「安全繩一次可以撐住兩個人，快啊！」語罷鑽進了洞裡。  
聽她這麼說，速度較快的幾人立刻跟上，以超常的速度開始上攀。

既然有較快，就該有所謂的較慢。  
毫無疑問，讓鬼手藤玩兒了一回綑綁SM的倒楣蛋與他的「召喚獸」屬於速度較慢的那幾個，此刻還差著幾米才跑到地方。

「嘖！滾開！」  
吳邪正以手腕上的一圈「寶血」逼退幾隻躍躍欲試的屍蟞，突覺眼前一閃，有東西凌空橫掃了過來。不及多想，堪堪一個矮身滾地，便聽一陣凌厲風聲打頭頂掠去。抬臉再看，原來是一根藤蔓。  
砰！  
右手剛要掏槍，已聽槍響，那東西霎時斷成了兩截，撲通落在地上。尖端的鬼爪子抓撓兩下，不動了。

「Shit！」押後的高加索人咒罵著大步趕了上來，那一頭下地前才用定型髮膠一撮撮抓挺抓翹了的金毛全塌扁了，富立體感的五官扭曲得十分厲害，「這些鬼玩意兒快失控啦！Damn it！」一記漂亮的點射，手中的機關槍隨後又掃出一梭子子彈，掀翻一群嘰喳亂叫的屍蟞，「沒時間了，Super Wu、Kylin，你們快上去，別害我的屁股被蟲子咬爛！」

知道性命攸關的緊急時刻不需要道謝，不需要推讓客氣，僅僅需要執行最合宜的指令，好將隊伍的損傷減到最低，吳邪只是重重一點頭。見其餘人都差不多沿著繩子爬到了頂，忙轉頭道：「小哥，你先吧，上去接應我們！」  
一面說一面要起身，卻看到一邊的「召喚獸」也蹲下了身。

「到我背上來。」

如果說還有什麼是生死關頭絕絕對對不需要的，那必定是猶豫。  
腦中一轉，理解了對方所想，吳邪趕緊趴到張起靈背上去，緊緊抱住他的頸子，並在他如風般躍起身並開始徒手攀岩之時側過了臉，衝著背後道：「Scott，繩子留給你！」  
話音落下，人離洞底已有三米了。

洞底，被指名者仰起了脖子，嘴巴張得老大。塞進十隻屍蟞？小意思啦，再加十隻！

 

 

Section 13

這是一間方方正正的大墓室，位於戰國將軍兼「盜墓達人」魯殤王墓的地宮第三層外沿，最早的建築年代據信可上溯至據今有三千多年的西周──把別人老早蓋好的墓重新裝修了拿來當自個兒的用，真不啻為專業盜墓素養的一種另類實踐，老祖宗硬是要得！而今，二十一世紀初的一個冬夜，處身室內，四下環顧，沒有棺材，沒有壁畫，沒有陪葬品，連個可供進出的門都找不著。卻有個開在牆壁上、邊緣凹凸不平整、可容一人爬行通過的小洞，外帶幾道有氣無力的手電筒光，幾只沾滿土灰的裝備包，以及一小群正相互包紮處理著傷口的尋寶隊員。他們個個疲憊且狼狽，其中有中國面孔，也有金髮碧眼高鼻子的老外。

「找到了！翻板在這兒。」  
呼應著欣喜的低呼，一道白光於離眾人和洞口稍遠的石室另一角停下。往上投射的光圈照出天花板表面一塊較為浮凸、足有一米半長的方形石板，明顯是個能夠活動的機關。  
「阿甯，妳還有子彈吧？」聲音的主人正是吳邪，邊說邊調整著手壓發電式手電筒的位置，讓光束繞石板掃過一圈，「試著打壞機關看看，應該能夠上去。」

站在旁邊的短髮美女點了點頭，立即從腰側的槍套裡掏出一把沙漠之鷹，拉開槍栓，「哪個位置？」

吳邪抬起空著的手，併攏五指，以手掌模擬了幾下翻板翻動的情況，「既然設計了這種類型的機關，樓板本身就不會太厚，否則翻不動。支撐點肯定擺在板子那兩道長邊的中間，打斷了，整塊板子就會掉下來。」說完又叮嚀道：「妳往後站一些吧！小心點，可別讓它給砸傷。」

毫無預兆的，阿甯突然笑了。看著他，向來犀利剽悍的眼神一瞬變得柔和，眸光瀲豔，彷彿就要滴出水來。雙眉彎彎，豐潤性感的紅唇勾起極好看的弧度，唇瓣輕啟。  
不想下一瞬，就跟川劇變臉似的，笑容消失無蹤。  
「拜託！我哪有那麼容易被砸中？」柔軟水光盡散，轉盯向射擊目標的漂亮大眼睛漫著一絲疲累，更多的是不服輸的堅毅強悍。輕描淡寫地回應一句，兩手一合，妥妥地把住了槍，「你自己小心點就好。」  
語罷，扣動扳機。

砰！砰！

喀！轟隆！  
嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡……

槍聲響過，一如預期，古老簡單的小型機關難敵現代半自動手槍的破壞力，藏於石磚內的翻板轉軸一下被擊碎，一整塊堅硬沉重的石板轟然墜落地面，於近乎密閉的空間激出一堆超陳年灰塵與盤繞不散的振動和回音。  
啪啪啪！  
待騷動平息，阿甯單腳踩上石板，仰望天花板上出現的方洞，滿意地微笑著拍了拍手，十足雷厲風行的大姊頭架勢，「大家準備好，我們可以上去了。」單手叉腰，半側過身，視線掃過全體隊員，隨即又停在某人臉上，「發什麼呆啊你？快去幫我拿條繩索來。」  
同樣是笑，此時給人的感受可大不相同了。

我靠！女魔頭變身軟妹子什麼的，果然純屬幻覺啊！  
吳邪先一怔，隨後既好笑也不解地輕搖兩下頭。依言轉身，快步往擱裝備的地方去，行走間，目光自然而然地投向開在牆壁表面的洞口，不料立馬又是一愣。  
映入眼簾的，是如下的一幅畫面：做標準Coral探寶員裝束且毫髮未傷的張起靈把守於那可連通山體空穴的小洞邊，以防再有屍蟞或鬼手藤蔓陰魂不散地追來。頭臉雙手都纏了繃帶貼了好多創可貼的高加索人蹲在一旁，正低聲對他說著什麼。聽不到具體內容，可瞧這廝說的是嘴歪眼斜，眼珠子直放光，莫名奇妙的手勢打個不停，特別還配上了一臉的淫笑，就差沒往下淌哈喇子了，不用想也知道，口中吐出的不會是任何與古墓、寶藏、驅蟲寶血、徒手攀岩技巧等主題相關的正經話。  
好吧，這位洋哥們作為Coral行動探勘部門的資深核心成員之一，期望跟手下比較厲害的隊員打好關係，建立點革命情感啥的，完全在情理之中。也未必需要對他的勇氣感到訝異，鬼佬毛多皮厚，耐凍嘛。問題是──驚悚的是，此刻理當做選擇性失聰貌的唯一聽眾不但沒有如平常那般繃著一張冰山臉，颼颼地往外放寒氣，還微微側偏著頭，輕輕地皺起了眉毛，居然……居然很認真地在聽！娘的，指不定還在思考琢磨著什麼！

油然而生的風中凌亂感，令吳邪的腳步產生極短的停頓。  
操！談啥呢？哥兒倆交換泡妞心得嗎這是？  
暗罵一聲，他用力搖了搖頭，驅開腦海裡的雷人推測。不！我家這只悶油瓶不會這麼不靠譜的。一切都是幻覺，嚇不倒我滴！

 

爬上翻板，便來到地宮的第二層：由無數條曲折交錯的墓道、各種機關暗門、眾多空蕩蕩墓室合組成的巨大迷宮。  
如此情景並不陌生。事實上，本該一齊行動以相互照應的兩支小隊、十名隊員，正是因為早先下到這一層時遭遇了一隻守墓血屍的追擊，才於奔逃中意外走散，而後各有一番驚險經歷，直至抵達最底層妖樹下的高台才重新會合。如今重回「事故現場」，在阿甯的領頭下默然邁步，走著走著，理當高懸著的一顆心卻都或多或少地放了下來，發現事態不如預想那般困難。畢竟藤蔓和屍蟞被遠遠擋在了下方，沒了身體的血屍老兄更被炸得連頭皮屑都不剩了。而舉目觀瞧，幽幽的手壓式手電筒光照下，地面上所有凌亂的逆向腳印都是好指引，偶爾也能從牆上找到先前尋路時刻下的指示記號。再走出一段，再用子彈打掉一片翻板，便能上到古墓的最頂層。那一層尤其平靜，最沒威脅性。  
返回地面──達成這個目標已沒有技術上的困難，不過是時間的問題。  
只要不再出意外。

好累、好餓、好想出去……熱水澡、乾淨衣服、熱茶熱湯、現烹的野味、軟床、厚棉被、漂亮妹子……回家、睡大覺、分紅、休假……  
別懷疑，穿行於地下迷宮的當口，心知還未到放鬆的時候，可絕大多數人腦子裡想的都是這些東西。  
所以，當冷冷的兩個字忽然鑽入耳中，整個隊伍一時都有些反應不過來。

那兩個字是：「關燈。」

 

 

Section 14

一時，指的不會是一段太長的時間。

三秒過後，墓道啪地一下陷入徹底漆黑──雖有腦子轉不回來導致的極短暫遲疑，但包括兩名小隊長在內，沒一個人對那道冰冷沉穩聲線所發出的命令表示質疑。  
緊接著，第二道指令又打隊伍的最後發出。  
「摀住口鼻，背靠牆，別出聲。」  
服從與否顯然不是個問題。話音甫落，刷刷刷！好幾道人影登時在暗中移動起來，背脊分別貼上兩側的牆，立即淨空了甬道。

燈關了，人不動了，對話不聞，呼吸全壓到最輕。絕對的黑暗與寂靜瞬間從四周襲撲而至，取回了主導地位，瀰漫充斥於這個空間。如此迅速，如此純粹，好像幾秒鐘前的一切純屬幻覺，今夜與過往數千年間的上百萬個日夜毫無不同，壓根就沒有啥跨國探險尋寶隊前來盜墓撈寶兼搞破壞。  
然後呢，按照所有真耽美偽探險故事的典型套路，便該要有什麼來打破這股山雨欲來的詭異氣氛。

「咯咯咯咯咯……」  
來的是一種聲音，一種讓人毛骨悚然的聲音。

聽著自墓道一頭傳來的怪聲，吳邪不由渾身一抖，緊摀著口鼻的左掌隱隱滲出了汗。此時用不著鏡子和手電筒，不必看也能百分之兩百地確定，自己的臉白了，而隊友們估計也一樣。  
狗日的，這不是守墓血屍的鬼叫聲嗎？可那貨明明給悶油瓶喀嚓了啊，怎麼還能……哎，我操！難道那變態魯殤王擔心一隻太寂寞了，養的其實是一對兒？  
心中大罵，手上摀得是更加緊了。

「咯咯咯……咯咯咯……」  
隨著越發清楚的叫聲，一股奇特非常的腥臭跟著飄了過來。  
「咯咯……」  
靠近，靠近，再靠近。

聽出陰森森的聲響已經來到了邊上幾米處，吳邪下意識地輕輕墊了墊腳，將身子再往牆面貼了貼，恨不得能一秒變成所謂的紙片人。惡臭令眉心蹙起了小丘，全身肌肉與神經都繃拉得緊緊，心跳媲美擂鼓，冷汗涔涔而下。後背緊貼的石牆儼如一塊堅冰，放出扎人的寒氣。即使拚命地安撫著自己說大家都在場，火力夠得很，更何況旁邊還有一位修羅夜叉級別的保鏢在，出不了大事的，內心仍免不了緊張。

「咯咯咯……」  
小半分鐘後，叫聲緩緩地經過面前，聽起來似乎是往隊伍的最前頭，阿甯那個方向去了。

唉，精神都快鬆懈了才來這麼壓軸的一齣。老天爺啊，不帶這樣玩兒人的，忒不厚道了。  
吳邪先在心底哀嘆一句，接著突然想到一件事，當下忍不住一凜。趁著血屍走得稍遠了，微微別轉過頭，面衝身旁的張起靈──全然無光的環境對水下船墓裡長大的半妖不構成絲毫阻礙，這一點他比誰都清楚。抬起幾根手指頭，露出嘴唇，以口型無聲地道：殺就殺了，你可別給我外帶夜──

「咯咯！」

話未說完，忽聽兩聲極度清晰的怪叫如炸雷般於耳畔響起。  
這一下子真是非同小可，吳邪就覺得腦子一炸，寒毛全都立了起來。大驚之餘，再要按牢嘴巴已是來不及，只能控制不住地驚叫出聲。  
嗚哇啊！

為強烈驚嚇逼出的慘叫該有多淒厲、多刺耳，並且要立馬引發一陣怎樣的混亂，自是不難想像。然而拋開想像，回歸現實，奇也怪哉，漆黑甬道依舊籠罩在異樣的死寂中，一眾探寶員繼續扒著牆壁耐著腥臭專心致志地COS陪葬雕像。別說慘嚎了，除開血屍的那幾聲蛤蟆叫，竟連一點兒稍微急促紊亂的呼吸聲都聽不到。

怎麼會呢？難道我啞了嗓子？  
吳邪瞪圓了一雙不能視物的眼，暫時拋開了恐懼，只是納悶。怔愣了好一會兒才醒悟過來──有東西及時堵住了自己的嘴。  
那是什麼？  
視覺休工中，所以體表觸覺加倍的靈敏。緊貼雙唇的東西薄薄的、嫩嫩的，微溫而軟，但相當有力，甚且帶著幾分強硬。穩而準地附來，力度和位置都掌握得無比精確，將他的口堵得嚴密，半點聲音都不給洩漏。如此片刻後，一條柔軟的物事挾著他所熟悉的氣息接續著探了過來，靈活地滑過敞開的牙關，鑽入口內，勾起他的舌頭，吮吸他的唾液……

轟！

幸好啊幸好，體內血液的暴衝不至於製造任何動靜。

 

二○○六年十一月七日，凌晨三點一刻。

砰！轟隆！  
子彈擊發、石板砸落的響動中，魯王墓地宮第一層地面某處突然裂開了一個大洞。而待樓板振動與塵埃的飛舞定止，先有一道光束透洞而出，隨之就見一名年輕女子靈巧矯健地從下層翻了上來。雙足觸地，立刻舉著手壓式手電筒四下照了照，確定了週遭無異狀，便往洞內放下繩索，低聲道了句「上來吧」，讓去一邊。  
隨後，另外九條人影一個接一個地爬了出來。  
收起繩索，領頭的女子一打手勢，邁出步子，「這邊。」

啪搭啪搭啪搭啪搭……  
雜沓的腳步聲既能表露隊伍人數的多寡，也能透露落步者此刻的心情。  
踏上地宮第一層，飽受驚嚇的一行人可再沒了休息聊天喝水啃餅乾或者發夢的興致，只拉緊了身上的裝備，一心一意地循著一條筆直無岔口且往上傾斜的大迴廊往前狂奔，衝向四個多小時前用炸藥於這一層墓室的後牆上開出的洞，那個可返回地表的出口。

結束了！娘的，這下總算該結束了！搶劫死人的缺德活兒可真不容易幹哪！  
吳邪跑在倒數第二位，瞟著廊道兩邊不斷後退的長長石牆，又拉長脖子望了望黑洞洞的前方。一想到跑出這條長走廊就基本等於是出去了，不誇張，居然有種要落淚的感動。  
暗暗地給自個兒鼓了鼓勁，他加大了投奔自由的步伐。不想又跑出兩三步，忽然條件反射地抽了抽鼻子，後頸至背脊到尾骨旋即一陣過電般的發緊。  
咋啦？  
剛要將身體的自主反應交給大腦分析解釋，衝在他前頭的幾個人已邊跑邊疑惑地喊了起來。

「奇怪了，我怎麼感覺有一股香味啊？你們有沒有聞到？」  
「是有，聞著還挺甜的……咱們來的時候沒這氣味吧？」  
「奶奶的，該不會是什麼神經毒氣陷阱？小心點，先都別呼吸，防毒面具在誰身上啊？趕緊拿出來！」  
「拿個屁啊拿，那玩意兒早給炸沒啦！」  
「媽的！這破地宮也太──」

「都別說了，快走！」

短短六個字，一舉蓋過所有的猜測咒罵，清朗有力，鏗鏘堅決，霎時引得全部人都停下腳，回過頭。

作為目光的焦點，吳邪已然站定在了數米遠的後方，身後是面無表情的張起靈。雙眸直視一眾隊友，竟是一臉與他的氣質、身板和戰鬥值都嚴重格格不入的──壯絕！  
「情況有變，後頭還有點麻煩，不過人多不好辦，你們出去，回營地等，我跟Kylin留下來搞定就好。最多二十分……半小時，我們就能回去會合。」  
果斷做完決定，見大夥面上都有「Super Wu你是不是背錯台詞了」的懷疑，他禁不住猛一咬牙，捏緊了右拳，左手於身前使勁一橫揮。啊喲，不是吧，怎麼有點恐嚇的味道了？  
「別懷疑了，不想死的就給我乖乖出去，快！用跑的，千萬不要回頭！」

 

 

Section 15

沒有再出聲，沒有更多的動作。直到確定快速遠去的隊友身影和搖動的人造光束都消失在了視野盡處，為墓道既有的黑暗吞沒，連最細微的腳步聲回音都聽不見了，吳邪才輕輕地做了一次深呼吸。  
絕不新鮮的涼氣循著鼻腔、氣管下到肺裡，過了一遭，化為一聲長嘆。  
這聲嘆息也很輕，聽得出有些無奈，更多的卻是好笑。  
嘖嘖嘖！以前只知六百年不流通的空氣蓋不過禁婆香，現在才曉得過去真真太小覷了它。區區三位數算個啥？拜託，悶了兩三千年的空氣跟灰塵都不是這股味道的對手！  
心中感嘆兩句，看了看錶，就覺背後有什麼貼了過來。接著雙膝一緊、一輕，整個身體給一雙胳臂牢牢地抱離了地面，原地一個一百八十度迴轉，開始平穩迅速地向著出口的反方向移動。  
一分鐘後，人已離了幽長並頗顯氣派的墓道，被放在一片堅硬厚實且表面滿佈凹凸刻痕的東西上頭。

不用努力轉動穿透力不夠強的手壓式手電筒將四周與身下照分明，吳邪十分清楚，自己來到了位於地宮第一層迴廊盡頭的一間大墓室中。這地方早在兩支隊伍剛下墓時就探勘過了，別的沒有，就是騙人的假棺材特多，足足按著北斗七星的位置擺了七口，外表全都一模一樣，裡頭裝的不是熱衷於做仰臥起坐的黑毛粽子，便是鋒利錚亮的暗弩。  
所以，眼下被他坐著的玩意兒，只能是一口沒開蓋兒的石棺。  
思及此，他頓時繃直了後背和四肢，眼珠子瞟向雕滿花紋與銘文的棺材蓋。吐息滯了滯，尚未被催情香氣徹底攪混的腦子拉起了警報。  
靠！這……這樣好嗎？會不會吵醒睡在裡頭的粽子爺爺？好吧，就算人家睡得夠沉，不怕吵，萬一石板不給力，頂不住倆大男人的噸位，突然就啪嚓裂成兩半呢？不管是屁股讓暗箭戳出幾個血洞還是摔在粽子懷裡玩兒3P，都不是一般的悲劇好不？  
胡思亂想間，手中的手電筒和肩頭的裝備都被卸下，擱在棺材邊的地面上。眼前一晃，一道人影也輕巧地翻上石棺，兩腿岔開，跨跪過他的腰腹。  
吳邪抬起眼，「小哥，你確──唔！」  
臉被捧住，兩片微涼唇瓣重重地吻上開開闔闔的嘴，截斷即將脫口而出的疑問。  
一秒鐘、兩秒鐘、三秒鐘……  
僵硬的身子不出五秒就軟了下來。  
總是如此。一旦熟悉的氣息並著難掩強硬的力度施加於身，腦袋就想不了太多的五四三了。再深的不確定感、不安全感都只能夾著尾巴乖乖被驅離，哪怕身邊就有一隻咯咯叫的血屍，或者屁股底下躲著一枚千年大粽子。

唇舌從輾轉廝磨到依依抽離，大概也用去了一分鐘。  
一吻結束，吳邪以雙手撐著上半身，邊調息邊將頭稍向後挪了挪，「我本來還奇怪呢，你怎麼不追著第二隻血屍跑了？原來是這麼回事。」  
光束是斜著自地板往頂上打的，光照範圍中，不難看見被驚擾的千年塵埃片片飄飛。可鼻子裡只聞到香氣，惑人而不膩人，層層疊加，越發濃郁。  
「怎麼忽然想要？飯後運動？還是就因為剛才堵了下嘴，被刺激了？」

張起靈不語，俯身低頭，刷啦一下便將吳邪的襯衫褪到了手肘處，又把T恤撩高，撥開他胸前掛著的一條有些礙事的軍牌項鍊。然後以左手環過他的背脊，右手兩根手指捏住一顆乳頭，嘴巴含住另一顆，揉搓舔弄起來。

「啊！」要不是有股力量撐著後背，吳邪肯定要直接癱平在棺材蓋上，「啊啊……嗯……癢……」  
口中低吟著，他一臉享受地仰起頭，瞇著眼，下意識地將胸口那兩顆很快就發紅挺立的小肉粒往前送。血液直往下身流，胯間已經有了些發脹感。  
怎麼講呢？好歹在一起有幾個月了，自問自答自說自High的功夫早就修練到了一定的境界，不至於因為提問被無視而遭受打擊。再說現在也真不是慢慢來的時候，必須直奔主題──半小時還是比較緊迫的。

卻當此時，四個字傳入耳膜。  
「你好性感。」

「嗯……啊？」

天上打雷下雨了？  
墓室頂正往下滲著水？  
哪裡又有恐怖的致命機關被啟動？  
不曉得，沒有，不知道。然而這一瞬，吳邪極其深刻鮮明清晰銳利地感覺到，有一大桶夾雜著冰塊的水，嘩啦啦地當頭澆灌了下來。  
煽情的呻吟和動作，連著呼吸，都頓住了。思維暫時短路，反應不能。

想是以為他沒有聽見或者沒有聽懂，五秒後，那四個字被定定地重複了一次。  
這一回還加上了主詞，「吳邪，你好性感。」

所謂負負得正，因著震驚而斷開的思路啪地一下重新接回了線。渾身一陣激靈，吳邪立即低下頭，睜大了眼，瞪著正好也抬起了臉的發話者。由表情和眼神判斷，這句話的威力恐怕跟「壯士，你有了」不相上下。  
「性感？」  
聽出自身話音的變調，他趕忙停下來換了口氣。幾秒前人還暈乎乎地被快感包圍著，幾秒後就陷入了極度的驚嚇，天知道這得折騰死多少腦細胞！「小哥你……你懂得什麼叫性感？」  
再吸了口氣，驚愕退去，深褐色眼珠子閃出精光，語氣添上了質問的意味，「不對，這詞兒是誰教你的？」

「Scott。他說，你會喜歡聽到我這樣說。」「幕後黑手」的名字被張起靈十分坦然地抖了出來。

吳邪一怔，腦海裡隨即跑過幾幅畫面，想起了那廝站在玉床邊搓著下巴做看戲貌和蹲在石室裡淫笑地說著什麼的情景，一道白光竄過，登時全明白了。豁然開朗之餘，禁不住磨起了牙，心下暗罵：媽的！你個大腦有洞的高加索種馬！最好讓你家耶穌保佑好你，以後下水下地都別碰上啥倒楣事兒，否則老子不眼睜睜地看著什麼鬼啊蟲啊扒爛你衣服褲子把你先姦後殺再姦再殺了，從此就不姓吳！  
罵歸罵，追問是不會忘的，「那渾球還講了啥？」

張起靈稍挺起上半身，以極小的幅度蹙了蹙眉。儘管保持著神態的淡定，眼中還是閃過了些微的詫異，畢竟「性感」兩字換得的回應太難跟喜歡聯想到一塊兒，「他叫我試試把你的手腳都綑起來，說你會覺得很舒服，不過嘴上一定會先說不要，先罵人，然後才邊哭邊扭邊求我趕快──」

「放他娘的狗屁！」  
怒罵迸出口的剎那，吳邪只覺全身血液都湧上了頭頂，幾乎衝破天靈蓋。條件反射地要使力去拍身下的棺材板以發洩火氣，剛一動，猛地發現雙手都被限制住了。低頭一瞧，原來是讓身上那件半褪的襯衫卡住了兩肘，看著還真有點像被綑住的樣子。這可好，當下腦子更熱了，立馬掙扎著要擺脫衣服和依舊環在背後的那隻手臂，推開半壓於腰腹的重量，跳下石棺。  
能如願否？  
答案無懸念可言。  
扭動兩下，心頭冒出一個非常不妙的推測，不由又抬頭瞪向前，齜了齜牙，「你……你敢！」

張起靈二度俯身。長度過眉的瀏海遮住了深邃的黑眼睛，沒遮住淡色薄唇的上揚弧度──可以合理地推測，他被某人炸毛的樣子逗樂了。  
暗香襲來，如短暫退卻蓄勢後再起的長浪。  
「我敢。」唇含住泛紅的柔嫩耳垂，每一陣隨咬字吐出的氣息都送入了吳邪的耳廓，「但我不會。你不喜歡。」

 

 

Section 16

香氣、燈光、水聲、呻吟、人影……當上述五者一同於山東省境內深山老林裡一座擁有上千年歷史的神秘戰國古墓中出現，會是怎樣的一番情景？

甜香繚繞，一種比任何香水都要撩人的奇特味道。宛若由無數條隱形絲線交織成的細網，無聲地鋪展在墓室一角，將被鎖定的獵物牢牢捕捉，層層纏繞。  
一只手電筒擱在地上，白光向上打，照出繪滿了壁畫的大弘頂。透過光束往四周觀瞧，尚可見許多口石棺、刻滿了字的石磚牆。角落裡也許還有些什麼，影影綽綽，瞧不大分明。  
一名膚色蒼白的年輕男人坐在最靠近門的一具石棺邊沿，較一般人稍長的烏黑髮絲柔順地貼附額前、頸後，五官生得相當好看，精壯赤裸的上身沾著血汙，頸間掛了一條美軍軍牌項鍊，刻了字的方形鍊墜微微反著光。加厚的軍用腰帶和褲頭拉鏈此時都被他解開拉下了，兩腿大方地往外分，露出胯間高高地充血挺起的性器。另一名看著年紀也差不多二十出頭的男人蹲跪在他的腿間，帶擦傷瘀痕的上半身同樣是不著寸縷，只掛著式樣相同的項鍊。深褐色短髮微亂，雙頰泛紅，臉被一隻按在後腦勺處的手掌略略壓低了，正賣力地為他做著口交。或者以潮濕的唇瓣吸含表皮發漲緊繃的龜頭，讓自身的唾液與肉柱頭部小孔分泌出來的體液混合，織出淫靡的水光，或者以柔軟的舌尖擦過柱身表面每一條凸起的筋絡，時不時還要用手撫摸幾下柱根下方的囊袋與周圍的體毛。一系列動作熟練已極，既無反抗抵觸的意思，也不顯得生澀羞怯。

人影晃動，男人性器官特有的腥羶漸漸地與異香相交融，混出稱不上好聞但無疑更具煽動刺激性的濃郁氣味。水聲與低吟斷斷續續，無比煽情。

舔弄一陣，褐髮男子忽然收回一隻手，有點急切地解開自己的褲襠，隨即將手掌探進去，握住了自個兒同樣發脹的下身，搓弄起來。未及吞嚥的口水循著嘴角流下，面上潮紅更甚，呼吸節奏不斷地往上提。很顯然的，他的性慾也為眼下的情境所撩撥，不能滿足於純粹「提供服務」了。  
套弄兩下，「嗯……」他禁不住舒服地從喉嚨間低吟一聲，唇角自然上翹。下意識地吊起眼尾，朝對方瞥了瞥。  
一眼瞥去，其實啥也沒能瞧清楚，就覺按在腦後的大掌驀地一顫，口中含著的猙獰肉刃好似受到了某種刺激，竟突然又膨脹了幾分，並且迅速退了出去。接著，面前黑影一晃，身子已被拽起，面朝下地壓在棺材邊上。  
刷啦！沾滿泥巴灰土的工作褲讓人一把褪到了膝間，內褲當然不容倖免。  
「哎？不行！」  
涼颼颼的空氣沁來，一個冷顫，已然迷濛的眼神霎時恢復些許清明。褐髮男子連忙煞停自慰的動作，一面撐住身體，一面回頭阻止黑髮男人的下一步──儘管清秀臉龐分明寫著四個大字：慾火焚身。  
「剛才不是說好了？等會兒還要下山，你不能進──」

一記指令果斷地蓋過抗議，「夾緊。」

「唔！」褐髮男子來不及再多說什麼，腰際一緊，腿根一熱，黑髮男人堅硬粗大的性器已從臀後重重地頂進他的兩腿之間。  
「啊啊──」他忍不住仰起了頭，發出歎息般的長長呻吟。全身一陣顫抖，十指條件反射地摳住棺材板上的刻痕，聽話地努力夾緊大腿。

啪！啪！啪……  
一下緊接著一下，潮濕且炙熱的粗長肉柱抵著褐髮男子的陰囊，以不遜於交合的兇猛力度及速度，於腿側肌肉夾出的緊窄縫隙中來回抽插磨蹭，激出一波連著一波的快感。一條堪比鐵箍的胳臂緊抓著他的腰，說是霸道的箝制，倒更像最堅強的護衛。一隻大掌輪流玩著他的兩顆乳頭，時掐時揉，把敏感的小肉粒捏弄得硬挺紅腫。黑色細髮掃過肩胛、後頸，略顯粗暴的吻彷若雨點，但不忘在密集落下前避開所有的皮肉傷，只除開頸窩裡的一塊舊疤痕。即使閉上眼，規律響亮的肉體拍擊、濕黏曖昧的嘖嘖水聲，和著身後的重量、吐在耳畔的陣陣溫熱低喘，加以胸前和下腹一同泛起的尖銳強烈的酥麻搔癢感，輕易便於褐髮男子腦中形成一幅極度鮮明且色情的畫面──不止是彼此的肢體緊貼交纏的方式，連股間抽送的玩意兒的尺寸、顏色和形狀都能詳細地描摩出來。自身半勃起的下體為此一跳一跳地挺得更高，興奮地吐出了更多的液體。左手撐著棺材蓋，右手重新包住它上下撸動，掌心滑膩一片，濕得貌似要滴下水來。  
「啊！哈啊……嗯……」嘴裡迸出的叫喊完全不經壓抑，滿滿的快意和渴求，放肆迴繞於陰冷石室之內。扭頭向後，無須出言索吻，兩個人的唇舌立即默契地纏絞在了一起。

快感侵吞全部思緒，深入肺腑的甜香化作了節節上漲的潮水，要將感知推送向頂峰。身處古墓又如何？哪怕這一刻真跑來一位不速之客，又或發生點什麼怪事，恐怕也要讓這兩人「雖七口棺材吾往矣」的剽悍氣魄給打敗。

 

騷動的徹底平息，估計是在二十分鐘後。

一樣的燈光，一樣的兩道人影，一樣的按照北斗七星的位置擺放的七具陷阱石棺，墓主人精心設置的黑毛粽子和暗弩機關也一樣安分得彷彿壓根不存在。  
令人臉紅心跳的激烈聲息已止，香氣漸散。  
墓室近門處，吳邪近乎全裸地側躺──更準確地形容，癱倒──於其中一具棺材頂蓋上。粗喘著調勻了氣息，嗅著精液的鹹腥味，眨巴眨巴眼，再眨巴眨巴眼，為高潮沖散的靈魂和神智終於漸漸地回歸、重組，重新告訴了他現在究竟是個什麼情況。  
──最多二十分……半小時，我們就能回去會合。  
想起不久前說過的話，他頓時一激靈，「靠！」坐起身，邊罵邊抬手，「時間還沒過吧？」見指針離著約定的刻度仍有極小的一點距離，「呼！」長出一口氣，跳下石棺，開始著裝。  
拉起掛在小腿上的內外褲，以最快速度穿回去。繫妥腰帶的同時，拋在地上的T恤、襯衫正好被人遞來，想也不想便接過，抖了抖塵土，穿上。再要彎身去拎腳邊的裝備包和手電筒，手腕卻被輕輕地握住。  
「嗯？」  
吳邪抬頭，就見張起靈半歛著眼簾，正凝視著什麼。低頭，視線疑惑地跟著他的目光走，落定於自個兒腕骨邊的幾道紫紅色勒痕上頭。  
看看這些讓鬼手藤蔓綑出來的新鮮痕跡，再仰臉看看那雙專注的黑眼睛，無須言語，無須直接的眼神交會，吳邪能夠確定，自己從中讀出了一些歉意、自責，還有心疼。  
原來如此啊！他一下會過了意來。適才上演的種種──突如其來且迫切強硬得不容推遲的慾求，並不全然起因於彼此在地宮第二層口對口地堵了一回嘴，或者高加索人那幾句欠揍的混帳話。  
這是一種對於「存在」的再確認，特別針對險些失去的極重要之物。  
緩緩抽回手，一股小小的熱流溢出心口。  
「沒事，這沒什麼。」

聞聲，張起靈的視焦轉而投到了吳邪臉上。深邃幽黑的眼眸沒起絲毫波瀾，參差額髮後的眉心是蹙緊的，漂亮的唇抿成了一道微繃的直線。

「遇見你之前，這就是我的工作了。古墓、沉船可不比外頭的馬路，怪事兒多了去了，我本來就該有自保的能力，也該要有隨時可能遭遇意外的心理準備。就算我搞不定，向你求救了，而且我們的關係比其他人都要來得密切，我這條命終歸還是我自個兒的，不是你的責任。」  
說到這裡，吳邪刻意頓了幾秒。可由毫無反應的反應判斷，對於這番話，張起靈若非不理解、不認同，就是仍然不能釋懷。當下不由莫可奈何地笑了笑，一邊心說吳爺我碰上的果然是一只不折不扣的不鏽鋼瓶啊，一邊繼續往下「開示」。  
「再說了，小哥，你離隊也有你的目的，是有必要的，不是故意要玩兒失蹤，別人不懂，我還不明白、不能體諒嗎？好了，你別放心上了，真的沒事。不過……」言及此，該要畫個句號了，不想話鋒陡然一轉，「有件事情，你倒是得給我記牢了！」  
跨前半步，下巴略抬，吳邪用單手按住混血「禁公」的後脖子，發力輕捏。不但是語調，神態登時也一改，生出幾分光著屁股趴在棺材邊上手淫呻吟時絕難瞧見的強橫，甚至帶了點威脅的意味。此刻眼珠子裡閃爍的可不是淚光了，精光，是精光！  
「以後再下到古墓裡，你要挑啥子菜色吃到幾分飽什麼的我都不管，但是，絕對絕對不許再『外帶』！」

有力的話音落定，又過幾秒，張起靈終於極輕地點了點頭，微一傾身。  
卻在吻住那張喋喋不休的唇之前，映入眼中的面容與貼於頸後的溫度先一步一齊離開。

「咱們走吧！」吳邪一彎腰撈起了裝備包和手電筒，單肩背上包，習慣性地用光四下掃射，並快步離了身後那口被噴上「雙份」濁白液體的倒楣石棺。動作極是靈活，但神情稍顯不自然，耳殼透出淡淡的粉紅色。  
直到離開這座地宮，不，直到下山回家前，都不能再跟這挨千刀的有啥比較親密的肢體接觸了。開玩笑，萬一又擦槍走火怎麼辦？是要把七張「床」都睡上一遍，還是要演一齣活春宮給阿甯他們觀摩欣賞順道打打分？  
決心是如此堅定，所以，他錯過了混血半妖臉上浮出的罕見表情──欲言又止。  
「不能再耽擱了，沒有時──咦？」繞室移動的光束猛然頓住。

也所以，他留意到了一個東西，一個初次走進墓室時並未見著的東西。

更具體地說，一道影子。

那是一道體積龐大的黑影，矗立在離門最遠的黑暗角落裡，不用光照實在難以發現，因此不能肯定它已在那兒杵了有多久了。輪廓看著是個人，有頭有身體有四肢，手裡拿著疑似兵器的東西，擺了個埃及人的詭異Pose。可無法準確地判定它到底是不是人，因為這傢伙的腦袋瓜子……娘啊，居然生得比肩膀更要寬，更要巨大！  
有鬼！  
吳邪腦內直覺竄出這樣的想法，雖不算太菜了，不至於被嚇得大喊大叫，握著手電筒的手仍不受控地抖了一抖。  
「那、那是……」

這廂，吳邪張口結舌，傻眼ing。  
那廂，張起靈面色一沉，自腰側抽出不離身的潛水刀，甩手擲去。

咻──  
鏘啷啷啷！

陶瓷器物的破碎聲中，駭人的大腦殼瞬間縮水，露出一張圓滾滾胖乎乎的人臉。  
以及響亮的一句話。  
「同志們好！同志們辛苦了！」


End file.
